


New Beginnings

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Random & Short, Scenting, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung start a new chapter in their life.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 Mpreg [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely out of me being deprived of abo!JJP. I’ve wanted a simple alpha!Jaebeom and omega!Jinyoung story for a while now, so I wrote this. This is the first story where I use “Jaebeom” instead of “Jaebum,” so there maybe some misspellings. Also, please excuse any other errors!! 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy it tho!!
> 
> _—Lala_

Jinyoung wrinkles his nose in disgust when he sniffs Jaebeom’s sweater. He can smell the lust of another omega and alpha on the elder’s clothing and he does not like it one bit. He tosses the elder’s sweater in the washing machine and nearly pours the whole gallon of soap in the small load. He needs to get those disgusting smells off his mate’s clothing.

After he was done, he walked into his and Jaebeom’s room to put away some laundry. It’s his day off and he didn’t want to spend it just sitting around no matter how tempting it sounded. As he’s putting away his mate’s clothes, he decides to wear one of the elder’s sweaters. It’s big, warm and smells like his mate. He sighs in content with his alpha’s scent cover his body; it’s so spicy, yet so sweet.

He spends the rest of the day doing nothing, suddenly getting tired from doing the laundry. He lies in bed, curled up in the covers with his alpha’s scent all over him. He hears the front door open and then hears the sound of Jaebeom’s deep honey voice cooing at Nora. Soon, the bedroom door opens and comes in his alpha looking exhausted.

Despite being tired himself, he gets up and leads his mate to the bed. He helps the tired alpha out of his shoes and work clothes, and into some pajamas. Jaebeom throws himself deeper into the bed, dragging the omega with him.

Jinyoung giggles when he feels Jaebeom covering his face with light kisses. “I missed you too, hyung.”

Jaebeom stopped his actions and then buried his face into the omega’s hair. “God, I missed you.” He said after inhaling the sweet scent of his mate. Breathing in his mate’s scent relaxes the alpha, makes his body limp and molds itself with the omega’s body.

The omega snuggles into his alpha’s warm body. This is what he wanted, to be in his alpha’s arms. He doesn’t know what is up with him lately, but he feels like he cannot function without his alpha near. He snapped at Youngjae the other day when the younger asked him what he wanted to order. His outburst shocked their group of friends since Youngjae is his favorite junior and no one ever yells at Youngjae (unless your Jackson who is still bitter about the numerous of the things the younger has done to him). He was in a foul mood until Jaebeom showed up and the omega attached himself to the alpha, calming down once he inhaled Jaebeom’s scent; and nearly sitting in the alpha’s lap the entire dinner. He eventfully apologized to Youngjae, telling him he doesn’t know what gotten over him. The younger forgave him and they hugged it out.

The mated couple drifted off to sleep warm and cozy in each other’s arms with Nora lying at the foot of the bed. However, their little bubble popped with Jinyoung jolted up, and scrambling off the bed and running to the bathroom. By the time Jaebeom caught up to him, the omega was bent over the toilet, vomiting his lunch.

The alpha knelt down next to Jinyoung, rubbing his back and murmuring sweet nothings. Once he was done, Jinyoung slumped over in front of the sink. The alpha grabbed and towel and rubbed the excess vomit off the omega’s lips and chin. He then handed Jinyoung a glass of water. “You need to stay hydrated.” He softly says, helping the omega gulp down the glass of water.

Jaebeom left the bathroom to get Jinyoung some clean clothes since they got a little bit dirty. He came up and helped the omega change. Jinyoung softy thanked Jaebeom and his mate simply smiled at him. After tossing the clothes aside, Jinyoung weakly stands up with the help of the alpha.

They walk over to their bed and Jinyoung gently lies down, sighing with his back touches the soft bed. Nora curls up at his side and purrs when Jaebeom scratches the back of her ears. Jaebeom then covers the omega with the blanket and then places a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispering “I love you” before leaving the room to make Jinyoung some soup. Jinyoung smiled watching his mate leave, then falling back asleep suddenly exhausted.

* * *

Jaebeom sits across his mate and watches him eat the soup he made for him with a small grin on his lips. Jinyoung happily hummed shoving each spoonful of the delicious soup his alpha made him.

When Jaebeom woke him up, Jinyoung was starving and eagerly followed the alpha out of the room and into the kitchen. His stomach growled when the aroma of chicken soup evaded his nose.

The alpha softly chuckles when he sees soup dripping down the omega’s chin. Jinyoung is not a messy eater, but when he is very hungry all of his manners go out the window.

“What?” Jinyoung scowls, not liking how Jaebeom is laughing at him.

Jaebeom shakes his head, grabbing a napkin and leaning across the table to wipe the omega’s mouth clean. “My Jinyoungie, you eat so messy.” He coos sitting back down on his seat.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Shut up. I was starving, okay?” He snatched the napkin from Jaebeom’s hands and wipes his hands clean. “But thank you, hyung. It was really good. And thank you for taking care of him.” He softly smiles.

“Of course, Jinyoungie. You are my mate. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

A soft blush colors Jinyoung’s cheeks. “I love that you are so sweet to me, hyung.”

Jaebeom smiled, “Me too, Jinyoungie. Me too.”

* * *

The next few days just get worse for Jinyoung. He keeps throwing up and it just won’t stop. He can’t even sleep in peace. He has no idea what the hell is going on.

The omega is lying down on the bed with a warm towel on his forehead. He sighs, finally feeling a little bit at peace.

Jaebeom sits on the foot of the bed, watching his mate with worried eyes. He bites his lower lip. He has a theory on what could be wrong with Jinyoung, but it wouldn’t make any sense since they use protection and when they don’t, it’s fine because Jinyoung is on the pill.

Jinyoung can feel the alpha’s stare. “Spit it out, Jaebeom.” He says not opening his eyes. “Or get out. I don’t need your hormones fucking up mine. I feel fine and I want it to last a while.”

Jaebeom deeply sighs, “Jinyoungie.” He softy starts. “I think I know what’s going on with you.”

“What is it?” The omega sharply replied, slowly losing his patience with the alpha.

“I think you’re pregnant.”

Jinyoung’s eyes snap open and he sits up straight making the towel fall into his lap. “What?” He dumbly says.

“I know, I know.” Jaebeom sighs, “It makes sense, Jinyoungie. You keep throwing up. That is an early sign of pregnancy. And you’ve been snappier than usual too.” He explains.

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, but his hands go to his stomach. No. He can’t be. But what if he is?

He and Jaebeom have been mated since they were nineteen and they are both twenty-six. They have spoken about having children, but would drop the topic since they thought they were too young to be parents. However, they are a lot older now and have well paying jobs. Right now would be the perfect time to start having children.

Jaebeom watches his mate place his hand on his stomach and softly smiles. The thought of having children with Jinyoung, the love of his life, makes his heart flutter. Just picturing a little version of the both of them makes him smile. Thirteen year old Jaebeom would be screaming if he knew how his future self turned out.

When he was younger, Jaebeom never wanted to mate and never wanted children. He thought spending the rest of your life as someone’s mate and parent was ridiculous and a waste of time. He wanted to travel the world, eat delicious food, take award winning photos and sleep with whoever he wanted to without tying down. 

However, all that changed when he met Jinyoung when he started high school. He was fifteen when he first laid his eyes Jinyoung. He was so timid and cute. Jaebeom wanted to protect him, but Jinyoung didn’t need protecting, he knew how to take care of himself and have all the alphas and betas wrapped out his finger. Jinyoung was a sly wolf, but Jaebeom was smitten.

Jaebeom was taken out of his thoughts when Jinyoung spoke, “What if I am?” He asking, looking just like when Jaebeom first met him, eyes wide with worry.

The alpha clears his throat. “Well, I guess we’re starting a family, Jinyoungie.” He softly says, getting up and pulling Jinyoung into his arms.

Jinyoung buries his face into the alpha’s chest. “Beommie,” he whispers.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jinyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> It came out a little bit different than what I originally wanted, but I still like the outcome; simple and sweet, just the way I like it. I hope y’all liked it!! Please leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story!! Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom)


End file.
